A need exists for a high pressure rotary gas meter with a lightweight removable bracket.
A further need exists for a high pressure rotary gas meter with an exchangeable cartridge.
A need exists for an open lightweight bracket secured over a meter body by removable inserts.
A need exists for a means for counting revolutions of rotors that has easily removable sleeve inserts for each high pressure inlet and outlet port that simultaneously can serve the purpose of holding the lightweight bracket to the meter body.
The present embodiments meet these and other needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.